Still Into You
by Embracing the Sea
Summary: Only I would get stuck during the apocalypse in a house with my idiotic friends James Franco, Seth Rogen, Jonah Hill, Danny McBride, Jay Baruchel and Craig Robinson. I had to juggle them not killing each other and my battle with James. Being the only girl in the group, I had be the one to restore a little bit of sanity amidst the chaos. Right? James Franco/OC.
1. I

**So I saw "This Is The End". Yes, I realize that it had real-life actors portraying themselves in name, but they were really playing characters in a fictional movie. I had an idea while watching, what if there was a girl that was in the close-knit friend group that is Seth Rogen, James Franco, Danny McBride, ****ect.? How would she come into play in the movie? I thought it could be funny. If people review, I'll keep writing! Please review if you like.**

**I**

"_Jesus_, Blake. What's the big deal? Just come tonight! It'll be fun." Seth's voice barked in my ear.

I held my phone away from my ear at his loud voice. I rolled my eyes as I walked around my house, then gripping my iPhone tightly to my ear. I flopped onto my bed and laid down, sprawled out lazily, watching the ceiling fan swirl above me. My head was hanging over the end of the bed, my hair falling over. I bit my lip, huffed, and barked back at my friend, "Because the last time I went to a party at Franco's house, he got drunk, smacked my ass, pissed on me, and wouldn't stop talking about his art."

Seth laughed into the receiver, his infamously ugly laugh making me smile. He croaked, "You're still not over that? That was _one_ time."

"Me and James fight every time we're together!" I argued, "You know how we are. Remember that time during _Pineapple Express_? We got in that fist fight on set and Danny had to step in and hold me back? Yeah, you know how James and I are, Seth."

"That was _hilarious_," Seth snorted, "Or that time when the two of you had a fight at the _127 Hours _premiere in front of all the paparazzi...or at the _Milk _premiere...or at the Oscars after party..."

"Yes, I remember, Seth." I interrupted, putting my hand over my face in frustration, "It's not _my_ fault James is a pretentious stoner asshole who's got his own head up his ass, no matter how much I love him."

"Says you." Seth retorted.

"Says his butt buddy." I replied, laughing.

"Says his fuck buddy." Seth shot back at me.

"_Seth_!" I snapped.

"All joking aside, Blake, you really need to come tonight. It'll be great!" Seth said, enthused.

"Is Dave going to be there?" I asked, arching my eyebrows.

"No, he's shooting in New York this week." Seth replied.

"Fuck. That's the only Franco I love." I said, laughing.

"Look, you're in our little gang and if you don't come it wouldn't be the same. All the guys are expecting you to go. Everyone's gonna be there. And I think it would hurt James's feelings if you just fuckin' ignored his invite like that. You guys may hate each other but you're still close. And what better thing do you have planned for tonight? Getting stoned by yourself and watching _Titanic_ alone in the dark again?" Seth snorted.

I bit my lip again and looked around, then muttered into my cell phone, "No..."

"Or what was it last time? _The Lion King_?"

"Shut up!" I laughed.

"Hah! _Exactly_." Seth said, "I got some great weed, some vodka, some great shit. I know you want to come. _And_ I've got a surprise for you. So if you don't show up at Franco's house-warming party, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Is that a threat?" I said playfully, sitting up on my bed, my hair flipping back over my face as I did so.

"It's a promise." Seth chuckled, "But really, come. Or you'll be fuckin' lame."

"Bullied by Seth Rogen," I said, getting up and going to my closet, "My life."

"That's fucking_ right_. Now go get ready, do whatever you gotta do, and meet me at Franco's in thirty minutes." Seth said, and hung up.

I sighed and threw my iPhone onto my bed.

Here I was, Blake Reid, reasonably successful actress, being bullied by my friend into going to a party. That's what you get when you have friends like Seth Rogen, Danny McBride, James Franco and the whole gang of stoner actors.

I'd known Seth and James since I was in a few episodes of _Freaks and Geeks_ when I was eighteen. I was friends with Danny from _Pineapple Express_ and when I was in _Tropic Thunder_. I knew Jonah Hill and Craig Robinson through the three idiots: Danny, Seth, and James. We had a mischievous little group of friends, and sometimes I wondered why I was the only girl. I was a reasonably popular actress, mostly known for Judd Apatow movies, and occasional serious roles, but I was pretty much associated in Hollywood with the clowns I called my friends.

And, not to mention the infamous fights James and I always had. The paparazzi ate that up, and it was always published in magazines like _Us Weekly, OK! Magazine, Star, People,_and more.

Sometime's the tabloids like _TMZ_, _E! Entertainment News_, and _Entertainment Tonight_ would say we were dating.

A few times I'd be at the grocery store trying to buy some groceries and I'd see a whole stand of tabloid magazines with pictures of James and I fighting on them. People in the grocery store would stare at me and ask if I was the real Blake Reid, and I'd regrettably say yes. Then they'd ask about the Reid/Franco feud. It was infamous, our public fights. But then we wouldn't fight, and everyone thought we were dating. But secretly, I loved it when people thought that.

It was a love-hate relationship.

Really classy.

Maybe I should have a group of girl friends.

But then again...nothing was more fun than partying with the losers I call my friends.

I became extremely close to the boys instantly, and had been for a while, but James and I were a whole other story.

We teased each other constantly; whether it was when I had to play his girlfriend in _Pineapple Express_, when we would hangout at parties, or at his or my movie premieres. We'd known each other for years, and we were always at each other's throats.

We'd hooked up three times, twice when we were drunk.

One of the worst incidents to date was when I'd gotten so unbelievably drunk that I agreed to bet Danny that I could be sexier than the girls in the _Blurred Lines_ music video. To prove it, I'd given James a lap dance with _Blurred Lines_ by Robin Thicke playing at a party and I blacked out and fainted on top of him.

Not many girls can say they've given a lap dance to James Franco and during the middle of it fainted on him.

The worst part was that Danny had recorded it on his cell phone, and so did Jonah and Christopher Mintz-Plasse. And then they put it on YouTube, and went viral.

And then it was all over TMZ and every entertainment outlet.

Best friends ever.

The guys never stopped teasing us about it, always commenting on how James and I were "fuck buddies". I'd shoot Danny or Seth a look and they'd shut up, then crack up.

Hundreds of girls would consider it a blessing to call herself a close friend of heartthrob James Franco's and be able to go to his parties.

I'd always had this thing for him, but we also annoyed the shit out of each other.

Seth said 'everyone' was going, so maybe the party wouldn't be too bad. I sucked it up and ransacked my closet, grabbing a pair of black leggings, gladiator sandals and a simple white, flowing tank top. I didn't bother fussing with my hair and left it down. I slapped on some foundation and mascara, grabbed my purse, threw my phone in and headed out.

I walked out of my house in the Hollywood hills and hailed a taxi. Living in California had its perks. It was a nice night out, a bit cool but warm. Seth had texted me James's address, and I read aloud the taxi driver James's address and sat back, regretting that I was going out tonight. If I had it my way, I probably would've invited Jonah and Seth over to watch a stupid movie and smoke, but whatever.

All I could think about as I watched the city lights as the taxi drove through Hollywood was,_ This party better be worthwhile or I'll end you, Seth Rogen._

The taxi cab pulled up and I stepped out, handing them a few dollars and shutting the car door. I stepped onto the sidewalk in front of the house and marveled at its size. It was at least twice the size of my house, ultra-modern and absolutely gorgeous. I could hear the loud music even outside the house. I slung my bag over my shoulder and huffed, taking a deep breath before going in.

I arrived at the fogged glass door, and I could hear the chaotic ramblings from inside. Before ringing the doorbell, I debated just turning around and retreating back to my house. Was it worth it? I guess so, as I went against my better judgement and rang the doorbell with a wince. I stood there on the front step awkwardly, running a hand through my hair, pushing the blonde whisps away from my eyes.

You'd think that after all these years I'd get over the butterflies in my stomach, and that I'd be over him, but I was still into him.

The door swung open, revealing a very excited James Franco.

"My main bitch!" James exclaimed holding his arms open for a hug, his charmingly wide grin welcoming me.

I gave him my sassiest, smuggest look, "My favorite douche-bag."

"_I thought hurricane season was over_!" We said in unison, repeating our absolute favorite line from _Pineapple Express._

He laughed, grabbed me and hugged me, and I did the same, hugging him tight, feeling the warmth from the cardigan he was wearing. "You came. That's my girl!" He exclaimed.

We both let go and he let me in. The house inside was gorgeous, very artsy. He shut the door behind me.

"I see you're wearing another one of your fashionable cardigans," I said mockingly, eyeing him up and down, "Sexy."

He was wearing another one of the obnoxious grandma-looking cardigans he always wore and I teased him about. God, I did have to say, he looked cute.

"I know." He said, grinning and shrugging. "What do you think of the house?"

People crowded the house. It was a massive party, but the house itself was brilliant. Art hung from the walls, and the furniture was gorgeous. I looked over to the right of the door, where a giant penis statue stood. I whipped around to look at him.

"I love the house, James. But, uh...penis?" I questioned, jerking my thumb to the statue.

"I think it adds a certain masculinity. It's art." He said, proving himself pretentious as always.

"I think it's a giant penis." I retorted, arching my eyebrows at him.

"Art."

"Penis."

"_Art_."

"_Penis_."

"Penis art."

"If you say so." I laughed.

"I think you like it, Blake." He retorted back, wagging a finger at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and said teasingly, "Not yours."

Before the two of us could start going at it, there was a knock at the door. James turned to answer it, still giving me a sassy look. Seth stepped in, grinning as usual.

"Seth!" James exclaimed, embracing him, "Glad you could come, bro."

"I am, too. And look who's here, too." Seth said, putting his arms out and grinning at me.

I gave him an attitude-filled glare, "I was threatened by my jackass friend if I didn't show up."

"That's right," Seth laughed, dragging me into a hug, crushing me against him, kissing the top of my head. He reeked of weed and cologne.

I laughed and hugged him back, "Okay, Seth. Okay. Time to fess up. What's the surprise?"

Seth beckoned to the door, and Jay stepped into the doorway.

"Jay!" I yelled, running to him and jumping onto him, hugging him. He hugged me back tightly.

Jay Baruchel, my co-star in _Tropic Thunder_, and friend. One of the most awkward people I knew, but adorable all the same. He never quite fit with our little group of idiots, and I always felt bad about it. I feel like he thought that we were too close and that he couldn't come in, but all we wanted was for him to feel welcome. We'd gotten pretty close when we filmed _Tropic Thunder_ together. He looked bothered, though, but smiled at me through it once I let him go of our embrace.

"Hey, Blake." He said, "It's fantastic to see you."

"Same here," I exclaimed, smiling brightly at him. "I didn't know you were in L.A."

"I _told_ you I had a surprise." Seth said, smiling at me.

"Hey, Jason." James said, standing closely beside me.

"It's...it's, uh...it's Jay." Jay muttered uncomfortably with an awkward smile.

"_James_." I said, giving him a "are you stupid?" look for calling Jay the wrong thing.

Of course he'd get Jay's name wrong, even after meeting him about fifty times.

Idiot.

_Tipsy _by J-Kwon throbbed through the party and the house, setting the mood perfectly for a Franco party.

_One, here comes the two to the three to the four_  
_Everybody drunk out on the dance floor_  
_Baby girl ass jiggle like she want more_  
_Like she a groupie and I ain't even on tour_  
_Maybe cause she heard that I rhyme hardcore_  
_Or maybe cause she heard that I buy out the stores_  
_Bottom of the nineth and a nigga gotta score_  
_If not I gotta move on to the next whore_

James slung an arm around me and pulled me close to him, "Jonah and Craig's over by the table waiting for you guys. What do you say we grab some beer and light up?"

Everyone agreed and I looked up at James with an arched eyebrow, "I'll grab some vodka from the fridge. Roll one for me, alright? I'm gonna go put my bag up in your room. All I need is for Michael to rifle through and steal my shit."

At the same time, the two of us looked over to the other side of the crowded room to see Michael Cera snorting lines of cocaine and smacking Rihanna's ass, who in turn slapped him, hard, across the face. We stifled a laugh, and I slinked out of James's arms, walking towards the stairs.

"Okay, I'll roll one for you. But if you're not downstairs in a minute I'm smoking yours!" He called after me, that dumb grin on his face.

"Don't you fucking dare, Franco!" I called over the music, a small smile on my face as I walked through the crowds of party guests, over to the ultra-modern staircase.

I looked down to the crowd as I walked up the staircase and he smiled at me and shrugged. I laughed and descended up the stairs and to James's bedroom, throwing my purse on the bed. I flopped down on his bed and threw off my shoes. I got up, took a deep breath, and left the room. I

After all this time, I was still into him.

Nevertheless, what was going to happen tonight was going to change _everything_.

**Reviews would be lovely!**


	2. II

**II**

"Holy shit, that's good stuff."

I coughed, laughing as I sat around with the boys, smoking at James's coffee table. I took another hit, and James took it from my mouth and took a hit of mine. The party was in full swing. Celebrities that I'd known for a few years had come by to say hi, including Mindy Kaling, Jason Segal, Aziz Azari, and a few more.

I'd gone outside by the pool and talked with Christopher Mintz-Plasse and Jonah. A drunk and coked-up Michael Cera had stumbled over to us and slapped my butt (I guess that was a recurring theme with him tonight), causing me to spill my vodka all over Chris, and Michael had asked if I'd give him "a lap dance like I'd given Franco". After I said no, he'd blown a fistful of cocaine in Chris's face.

Jonah and I gawked in shock at Michael, pushing him away, asking him what the hell was wrong with him. Chris was freaking out because he's never tried cocaine before. He was_ freaking_ out. While I hate Michael Cera and love Chris—we dated two years ago for a short period of time—I had to admit it was pretty funny. Especially when he shouted "McBlowin'!" instead of "McLovin" and blew the cocaine in Chris's face.

After that little incident, I made my rounds around the party. I really didn't have a lot of girl friends in Hollywood. I don't know, it just seemed harder to be friends with competitive, catty girls, and it easy and more fun to be in a close-knit group of boy friends with the the clan I was friends with now. It was easy, no drama, and stress-less. I came outside after grabbing a lemon for my water out of the fridge. Everyone was outside sitting around Craig while he was sitting at keyboard, playing a tune. I squeezed through the crowd, standing in between Craig, James and Jonah.

"C'mon and take your panties off." Craig was crooning, playing the notes on the keyboard. Everyone laughed and repeated the line after him.

"Hey, Rihanna. C'mon and take your panties off for me!" Craig sang lowly. Everyone laughed.

"C'mon, Craig can you fuck off of me?" Rihanna sang back, swinging her head around with a smirk.

I laughed, as did everyone else, a glass of vodka in my hand. I looked to Jay, who looked weirded out by the fun we were having. I arched my eyebrows in sympathy. He felt so out-of-place, I could tell. I felt horrible. He was in Los Angeles and he wasn't even having fun.

"Take your panties off." Craig crooned again, and the huge crowd of us repeated the line back to him.

"Girl you know you get me off. Girl, it's nothing to a boss. Give it to ya nice and soft. Blake, take them panties off for me." Craig sang, James and Jonah joining in. I smirked at them and laughed, rolling my eyes. May as well play along with my idiots, right?

I looked at them and gave them a little grin and a little hip shake, grabbing Jonah and James's hands, "C'mon, boys, then get on top of me."

Everyone laughed.

After that, everyone headed inside. _Paper Planes _by M.I.A. began playing through the stereo system, so naturally, James, Seth and I had to shout-sing the lyrics at each other.

_Pirate skulls and bones_  
_Sticks and stones and weed and bombs_  
_Running when we hit 'em_  
_Lethal poison through their system  
No one on the corner has swag like us_  
_Hit me on my burner prepaid wireless_  
_We pack and deliver like UPS trucks_  
_Already going to hell, just pumping that gas_

I sat with James and Seth for a little while by the obnoxious penis statue, where they were discussing plans for _Pineapple Express 2_. I rolled my eyes as James explained to us the plotline._  
_

"Okay, so I think that Red has become a drug lord, right? And Saul and Dale have to rescue you from him before he kills you for holding back information on the newest drug, okay? And then Saul sacrifices himself to save you and Dale." James explained to me, clearly very excited about the idea.

Seth and I stared at him. While we all loved being in Pineapple Express, it was a weird idea. Seth seemed to love it, "Yeah, man! I'm down. Let's do that shit."

"Blake? What about you?" James asked, "You in?"

"Who wouldn't want to play Saul Silver's girlfriend again?" I asked, giving him a smug grin, "Of course I am. What about Danny as Red? He'll do it, right?"

Danny McBride. The epitome of awkward, annoying and asshole. But still one of my best friends.

James didn't say anything, he just looked at me. And so did Seth.

"He has to play Red. There wouldn't be a _Pineapple Express_ without him. Red's fucking hilarious because it's Danny. He needs to be in it." I commented, then asked, "Wait. Where is he? I haven't seen him at all tonight."

James shrugged.

"Don't tell me you didn't invite him." I said, arching my eyebrows at him with an "are you serious?" look on my face.

James shrugged again.

"James! Danny's a close friend. You didn't invite him to your goddamn house-warming party?" I asked, "Why? That's like not inviting your own brother."

"He's been getting on my last nerve! He's annoying as shit and all he does is get drunk and take ecstasy in my fucking bathtub." James exclaimed, "I'm sick of his shit."

"_So we're replacing him as Red_?" I asked, shocked, not believing what I was hearing.

"I never said that," James said carefully, "I said I was sick of his shit. We'll see how he is."

* * *

After that, James, Jonah, Craig, Seth, David Krumholtz, Aziz, and Jason Segal sat around on the couches by the coffee table in the middle of the party's crowds. I took up camp on James's couch and began smoking.

Jay wasn't anywhere to be found, and I turned to Seth, whilst reaching for my joint from James and grabbing it from him, taking another drag.

"Where's Jay?" I asked, "He hasn't been with us all night. He seems...I don't know. Annoyed? Uneasy?"

"Awkward? 'Cause he's awkward as fuck, man." James grumbled.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Don't be a bully."

"I think Jay's a very nice guy." Jonah said, going back to the original topic, smiling that "America's sweetheart" smile he always flashed. "I think we should really try to welcome him into our friend group."

"Shut up, Jonah. You're just being a kiss ass." I laughed at him, taking James's joint and inhaling.

"Hey, don't be a bully." James retorted back at me with a smug smile on his face, nudging me in the ribs.

Seth smirked, taking a drag of his joint, "I don't know, Blake. He's always hating on Los Angeles. I don't think he likes it here. I also think it's fuckin' awkward for him to be around us. I mean, we all live in Los Angeles and he lives in bumfuck."

"He lives in Montreal." I pointed out, raising my eyebrows knowingly at him.

"Exactly. He lives in the middle of fucking nowhere so we never see him." Seth commented, pointing his joint at me, as if to prove the point, "He hates LA."

I shrugged, "He seemed fine when we had to stay here for _Tropic Thunder_. Maybe he doesn't feel included in our group. Jonah's right about that one. Try to reach out to him, huh? Maybe not be so clingy and buddy-buddy with this dickhead over here." I jerked my thumb to James.

"Hey!" He said, laughing, grabbing me by the waist and holding me against him so I was slumped against him, and said to me, "Look who's trying to be the mom of the group."

"I'd agree that Blake's the mom of our group." Jonah piped up, his expression completely serious, "Totally agree. I mean, you've sobered me up more times than I can count and you've told everyone to fuck off when people were shitting on me for the weight thing."

"I'd second that," Craig chimed in, "The drunk, weed-smokin' mom of the group."

I looked up at James as I lay slumped on his lap, his arm wrapped around my waist, and reached up and grabbed the joint out of his mouth and took a long inhale. I blew it out in his face. He coughed, laughing.

"Oh yeah, the mom. No question." Seth added sarcastically, "And you are the designated driver for when we're drunk. And you tell us what to do. _And_ you boss us around."

"Only sometimes!" I said, sitting up against James, "And only if you're about to do something stupid. Someone needs to be the mom of this group. You guys are lucky I've taken on such a difficult, trying task." I said, over-dramatically putting the back of my hand to my forehead to show my distress.

"You're a fucking drama queen." Seth said, laughing.

Just as he said that, Jay came stumbling out of the crowd of party-goers, looking as awkward as ever, walking to the edge of the couch to talk to me. His hair was in disarray as always, with a crooked frown on his face. He looked very out-of-place, anxious, and tired. He looked like he'd rather throw himself in front of a bus than be here at this party.

"What's up, Jay?" I asked, "Where have you been?"

"Mingling," He said, "At least, attempting to...hey, Blake? Y'know where I could get a pack of cigarettes around here?"

Despite Jay's obvious presence, the guys apparently appeared to ignore it and keep smoking. I looked at them and rolled my eyes. I sat up from James's lap and leaned over the back edge of the couch, and turned back to Jay with a whip of my head.

"Yeah! There's a drug store about a block away. You want me to come with?" I asked, looking at him with guilt. I felt bad. He came all the way from Montreal to a city he didn't even like to be with Seth, and Seth was rolling a doobie on James Franco's coffee table.

"Would you?" He asked, his eyebrows arched, as if it was a inconvenience to accompany him to the drug store.

"You know it. I want to grab some vodka, too, because this idiot doesn't have any in his fridge." I said jokingly, untangling myself and climbing off of James. James inhaled deeply from his joint, then looked at me, "Where are you going? I have vodka in the fridge, didn't you check?"

"Drug store. I'm getting vodka, Jay's getting a pack of cigarettes." I said, "I did check. You have a half a bottle of peppermint Smirnoff. That stuff's gross."

James grinned at me.

I gave him a knowing look, arched my eyebrows and with a sigh, asked mockingly, "You want anything, Harry Osborn?"

James smirked at me, "Get me a Milky Way."

"Of course." I said, with a smile and eye roll. That food was his obsession.

I looked to Seth, "You coming?"

Jay couldn't see, but I urged Seth with my eyes to come. Jay was his guest, he should be spending time with him.

"Give me a this much time! This much of my joint." Seth said, holding up the doobie.

"No. Let's go." I said.

"Okay, okay, let me get my coat." Seth said, handing his joint to Jonah.

"Shit, my cardigan's upstairs." I muttered.

James shrugged off his grandma-looking cardigan and threw it at me, "Here."

"Thanks, douche-bag." I smiled at him, shrugging on the over-sized men's wool cardigan.

"You're welcome, bitch." He said, smirking back at me, then turning back to smoke with the boys.

Seth grabbed his coat and shrugged it on. We walked out the door and down the street to the drug store. There I was, walking the streets of Los Angeles with Seth Rogen and Jay Baruchel while wearing James Franco's oversized men's grandma cardigan.

I need girl friends.

Once we got to the drug store, I retreated to the back of the store to grab a small bottle of Smirnoff. I went over to Seth, who was rummaging through different stuff while Jay got his cigarettes.

"Do you think he hates it here?" Seth asked in a low voice.

"A little." I said, arching my eyebrows at him, trying not to make Seth feel like shit, "Just try to include him a little bit more, you know?"

"Yeah, I just wish he'd try, too.?" Seth said.

Before I could say anything more, Seth and I turned to hear the old woman at the counter yelling at a father and his daughter for asking to use the bathroom. Jay walked over with his pack of cigarettes and Seth looked at the two of us, then me. He handed me the bottle of water.

"The cashier lady seems really mean and evil, and you know that I have anxiety about that kind of stuff...so will you buy it for me?" Seth asked.

I smirked at him, "Seth, you're thirty-one years old and you can't even pay for a bottle of water because of some bitchy cashier?"

"This is why you're the mom of our group. This is one of your duties as group mother." Seth pointed out with a grin.

I gave him a look and sighed, was about to say something, when there was the loudest, most massive shaking of the ground I'd ever heard. I screamed as the entire store shook violently, as if someone had picked up the store and shaken it. Everyone began screaming. There were loud, thunderous noises erupting outside, and cars began crashing into each other. Blueish-white beams suddenly burst through the sky, and beamed on a few of the people in the store. They all stared up into the beam and were suddenly lifted up, rapidly, through them. I screamed again and the store shook once more, sending Seth and Jay to the ground, and I fell on top of them.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" Seth shouted as the store continued to shake, like an ever-lasting earthquake. I curled into him and Jay as a display rack fell on top of us.

"_I don't know_!" Jay shouted back.

"What the hell was with the beams? _Was that aliens_?" I shrieked in fear, huddling inside James's oversized cardigan.

Before we could say anything else, the violent shaking stopped. The three of us lay on the floor of the connivence store in shock, staring at each other. I got my bearings and I pulled myself up, and helped up Seth and Jay.

"Shit," I said, looking outside to the windows to the Los Angeles summer night. The sky was an orangish-black color. Cars were getting in accidents everywhere, with car alarms going off everywhere. People were screaming in the streets, running around like animals. Lights were flashing, the clouds were disturbingly dark, and the Hollywood hills looked like they were on fire.

Jay and Seth stood on either side of me. We turned when we heard the old woman at the cash register shout at us, "_What the fuck_!"

We turned to see a huge chunk of ceiling fall on her, blood splattering everywhere on all the walls around the store. I screamed, disgusted and disturbed, jumping into the boys.

"What the_ fuck_!" Jay shouted, clutching onto Seth and I.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Seth screamed.

"We gotta go," I urged panicedly, grabbing the boys and beginning to run out of the drug store and into the turbulent, chaotic streets of Los Angeles.

"We've got to get back to Franco's house."

**Reviews would be fantastic! I wish there was a category for this story, but for now it's in Misc. Movies. So yes, please review.  
That's the only way I'll know if I should update. Thank you!**


	3. III

**III**

Seth, Jay and I sprinted to James's house. And when I mean sprinted, I mean that we ran harder than I have ever ran in my entire life. On the way there, we dodged cars, people running amok in the streets, fire, and the ground splitting open at certain points. I screamed, running across James's front lawn with Jay and Seth in tow. The house looked undisturbed, and as I yanked the front door open and threw myself inside with Seth and Jay toppling onto me, the party halted. James sat in the bubble chair by the couch, and stared at us with alarm as we tumbled through his door.

He'd been in mid-conversation, talking to a guest about the massive _Freaks and Geeks _painting he'd done, which featured Seth, James and myself holding hands with our names _Seth Rogen, James Franco & Blake __Reid _obnoxiously painted above it.

Every party-goer stopped partying, and the music came to a halt. I slammed the door behind me, huffing and puffing, pressing my back against it.

All eyes of the three-hundred something party guests were staring at me.

"What the hell are you guys doing? What's going on?" James asked, looking at Jay, Seth and I like we were out of our minds.

"There's been an earthquake!" Seth exclaimed, looking to James then the party-goers, "Everyone, there's been an earthquake!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, man?" Jonah asked, arching his eyebrows at us.

"_Everyone listen up_!" I shouted.

Everyone stared at me with dumbstruck faces, eyes wide and drinks in hand.

I cleared my throat, "There's been a massive earthquake, or we're under attack or_ something_!"

"Blake, _chill_. What are you talking about?" James said, getting up and looking at me like I had three heads, putting a hand on my shoulder cautiously, "We didn't hear anything. The house didn't shake, we didn't hear any screaming. Nothing's going on. Relax. You're pale and you look more terrified than you did when we went to go see _Evil Dead__._"

Oh, that was bad. I remembered that, when he took me a few months ago as a date to the _Evil_ _Dead_ premiere I almost threw up on him.

"Because it's terrifying! You don't understand. It looks like the fucking apocalypse out there!" I told him desperately.

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Franco. I mean it." I hissed at him, "We've got to do something. It's fucking insane out there."

"That's bullshit. We didn't hear anything." He retorted, "There's nothing."

"We went to the drug store and beams came down from the sky. And they beamed people up! It's madness out there!" Jay shrieked, backing me up.

"Man, this shit is going down." Seth reassured breathlessly.

Before I could say anything, there was a blood-curdling, loud noise from outside, and the entire house shook. James looked at me with wide eyes, and everyone began sprinting outside, panicked. James tried to stop them, as did Seth and I, but we gave up and chased after everyone, residing on James's front lawn.

I stood beside James, Seth, Jay, Jonah and Craig, with all the party guests behind us. We stared up in awe as we watched the Hollywood hills go up in flames. The sky was a hazy, dark orange color, and the clouds were threatening and scarily dark. Cars on the streets were crashing into each other or into trees and telephone poles; there was chaos everywhere. It truly looked like the end of the world.

I turned to look at James, narrowing my eyes at him, and imitated him in a dumb male voice, "_Nothing's going on, Blake. Chill."_

He glared back at me, giving me a mocking look, "Ha, ha. Very funny."

Before either of us could argue further, Michael Cera pushed from the back of party-goers through to the front of all of us, his back to the street. He stumbled like the idiot he was, coked up out of his mind, fumbling around in his pockets, and then shouting at the huge crowd of party-goers.

"Which one of you bitches stole my phone?" He shouted, slurring his words. No one answered, they just stared at him with annoyance. He laughed, then snorted, and began fumbling in his pockets again aimlessly, "One of you assholes stole my phone and I fucking know it."

He turned to me, laughing, "Blake, you_ slut_! You stole my phone. You sassy little whore, stealing my stuff..."

I glared at him, "I _didn't_ steal your phone! You're fucked up, Michael. It's probably in your pocket..."

There was a sudden crack, and while Michael was rambling, the ground beneath him was crumbling and cracking, creeping to the lamppost that was by the sidewalk behind him. We all shouted at him to move, but while he was in his coked-up state, he didn't listen; the ground cracked beneath the lamppost and it came crashing down with a spine-tingling creak. It impaled Michael from the back, going right through his chest. Blood spurted out of the wound.

Everyone screamed; I jumped into James and Seth, screaming. I thought I was going to be sick; it was disgusting. Michael stared at us, "Is it bad?"

I gagged, absolutely horrified. Everyone was screaming, panicking and yelling. With another sickening creak, the earth rumbled and raised the streetlight up, taking Michael up with it. We all stared up as Michael, while impaled on the streetlight, reached into his pocket and pulled out a bloodly iPhone. "I found it." He exclaimed.

Everyone screamed again as the ground opened up and swallowed the streetlight and Michael, plummeting deep into the depths of the Earth. The ground opened wider and wider, creating a massive sinkhole; everyone backed up and backed up, but many were too late. Mindy, Rihanna, Aziz, and much more were sucked in, falling into the massive pit of fire. I stared in awe at it, completely shocked, when I felt someone grabbing my arm.

"Blake, let's go! Get your ass in the house!"

I didn't even register who it was, I was in such shock as I watched the hole grow wider. I stared at the ground as the crack in the Earth came closer to me.

"Blake, Christ! Stop being an idiot and come _on_!"

I felt two arms wrap around my waist and haul me up and over someone's shoulder. Before I knew it, I was hoisted up and hanging off James Franco's shoulder, with him racing to the house. I stared in awe at the view of absolute chaos unfold in front of me.

Almost every party guest had fallen into the sinkhole; multiple celebrities and friends, Michael Cera...everyone. I bobbed up and down as James ran with me over his shoulder, and I saw Jay gripping on to the edge of the inside of the sinkhole. We made eye contact and my eyes grew wide to see one of my closest friends about to fall into the hole.

"_Jay_!" I screeched, the pitch of my voice so high-pitched and desperate that it almost made James drop me. I reached my arms out to him, "Jay!"

James got to the front door, opened it, and sprinted inside. Once we were in, he let me down off his shoulder. Craig and Jonah were there, the only surviving ones besides James and myself.

I gasped and headed back for the front door; James stopped me, blocking me from the door.

"Move." I barked at him.

"Are you insane?" He snapped back at me, "I just saved your life. You can't go out there. You'll fall into that fucking sinkhole or whatever the hell it is. In case you haven't noticed, it just swallowed half of our friends and half of _Hollywood_!"

He did save my life. That's a weird thing to think.

James Franco saved my life.

"Okay, I know, I know. I'm _aware_. Jay is in there! He was hanging on for dear life, I need to go help him!" I exclaimed, "Now _move_."

I tried to pushed past him. I was almost at the door, but he grabbed me by my arm and dragged me back into him, encaging me against him with an arm around my chest to prevent me from getting out of his arms and to the door.

He rolled his eyes, "There is no way I'm letting you out there. You'll fall into that thing."

"You don't get it. I need to help him. No, I won't fall in, either. I need to help Jay!" I hissed at him as he held me, "James, let me _go_."

"Fuck Jason." He said, "He'll be fine, but if you go out there you'll fall in. You're staying inside, goddamn it!"

"It's Jay! His name is Jay! How hard is that to seriously remember? James, if you don't let me go and take your arms off of me, I will make _127 Hours _a reality and cut your arm off." I said, wiggling out of his grasp.

"Even in the face of all hell breaking loose, you still manage to be pretty fucking sassy." James commented.

Before we could argue further, Seth and Jay came barreling into the house, practically stumbling onto each other in sheer terror and panic. I sighed a sigh of relief, and James released me, then turned to me and gestured to Jay, "I told you he was okay!"

"What the fuck is even_ happening_?" Seth shouted.

"How am I supposed to know?" James asked, "I thought you guys were making all this shit up."

"Serves you right not believing us." I said to him, narrowing my eyes at him. He stuck his tongue out at me in response.

"Okay, before you all start bitchin' at each other and start another infamous Franco/Reid fight, turn on the news. I want to know what the fuck's going on. Craig advised, beckoning to the couch.

"Yeah, turn on the TV. We need to see what's happening." Jonah chirped.

James grabbed the remote from the coffee table, pressed a button, and the TV came up from the floor. I looked up at him, "Seriously?"

He grinned at me with the wide, crooked grin he always flashed me that literally made my knees feel weak. I felt like any other girl that fangirled over him when he did that.

"Showoff." I smirked, watching as the TV settled in its' spot and James turned it on.

I jumped lazily on the couch, squished between Seth and Jonah. James stared at the TV, standing off to the side, as the newscaster on TV spoke. I snuggled in, terrified and disturbed at what I'd seen outside; between seeing Michael Cera being impaled, Paul Rudd step on and squish a girl's head under his foot, or see almost every celebrity I know get swallowed by a huge pit, "disturbed" was putting it lightly. I felt disgusted and sick.

I re-wrapped myself up in James's cardigan, snuggling in and watching the TV with panic in my eyes. I raked a hand through my hair in stress, my eyes not leaving the screen.

"...Government has asked everyone to stay inside their homes and be safe..." was all we heard and saw of the newscaster, when the testing screen came up. No more news.

Shit.

Seth sighed, and looked at me. So did James, Craig, Jonah and Jay.

James looked at me panicedly, "What are we going to do?"

I was terrified. I had no idea what was going to happen or what was evening happening now. But I straightened up, pulled up the sleeves of James's grandma cardigan, and cleared my throat. I looked at my best friends, "What are we going to do? What any sensible apocalypse survivors would do...See what there is to eat."

Only _I_ would get stuck during the apocalypse in a house with my idiotic friends. And now, being the only girl and proclaimed "mom" of our group, I knew I was going to have to restore some sanity to the boys.

Right?

* * *

**Guys, I cannot thank you enough for the amount of support this story is getting. I truly, truly appreciate it. Your reviews inspire me to keep writing. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, especially if you think I should keep going! Thank you!**


	4. IV

**IV**

I tied my hair up, throwing it up in a messy bun, strands of hair falling around my face. I glared at the boys, standing at the front of the countertop island in the middle of the kitchen in between James and Jay. After we'd watched the news, we'd boarded up almost the whole house to prevent anything from coming in. We were all tired.

I huffed, and cracked my knuckles. The guys looked at me and Seth expectantly.

"Okay, okay. We're going to have not a ton of food supplies, you guys, so this is going to have to last. Got it?" I said, and everyone nodded. "Seth, what have we got?"

Seth sighed. "Well, we've got...twelve bottles of water, fifty-six beers, two vodkas—one of which is half a bottle of James's gross peppermint kind—four whiskeys, six bottles of wine, tequila, Nutella, a hunk of cheese, three steaks, a Milky Way, the _Maxim_ mag that Blake posed in, half ounce of Sour Diesel, a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, half gram of Grand Master Kush, one ounce of Shrooms, fifteen pills of ecstasy, a porno magazine, a metal bat, and the camera used in the movie_ 27 Hours_."

"_127 Hours_." James corrected.

Seth scribbled it down on the notebook he had.

"Why, why, _why _is the Maxim I was in included in this?" I asked groaned, picking up the magazine and flipping to the page I was on. I re-wrapped James's grandma cardigan around me insecurely. "James, seriously, _why_ do you have this?"

"'Cause you look like a raging slut in it." Jonah laughed, and I shot him a glare.

"It is pretty funny how they screwed you over." Jay admitted, "I gotta say. And your rack is blatantly in the reader's face."

I turned and glared at him.

Jay put his hands up in defense, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Shut up, you guys." I mumbled. "If I'm really the group's mother, you guys are pretty shitty kids."

James grinned and winked at me.

Posing for Maxim was the worst thing I'd probably ever done. I had a normal body type, not unbelievably model skinny, but I was in decent shape. Still, I was self-consious about myself sometimes. Maxim had offered me a photo shoot to promote one of my movies, and I'd taken the offer. And now it lay in the clutches if these idiots.

I was partially naked in the picture, lower region was covered and my breasts were shown. Probably not the classiest thing I'd ever done. The worst, though, was that Maxim had_ said_ that they were going to write the article about how I was a rising actress in Hollywood. That sounded fantastic, seeing as I was only really in comedies and occasionally had a few guest spots in Danny's show _Eastbound and Down _and a few episodes on season three of _True Blood._ So I agreed to let them write the article.

Turns out that Maxim only told me part of what they were going to write. Sure, the article talked about my acting, but basically the article as a whole talked about my dealings with Jams Franco and the controversy that the lap dance video had sparked. I remember when I had been walking down Hollywood Boulevard and I'd picked up a copy off a kiosk. My mouth had dropped, and my face turned bright red with embarrassment when I read the title of the article. It had the topless picture of me with the title scrawled across it.

It read: **BLAKE REID'S BLURRED LINES  
**_After James Franco tried to domesticate her, she's proved that man is not her maker.  
Inside the life of the 'hottest bitch in this place': the only girl in the tight inner circle of the stars of Freaks and Geeks._

Besides the topless picture of me, small pictures of stills from the video were also shown in the article. Maxim had played up the video and made it as a hook so that readers would think it was sexy and read it. I remember turning bright red, driving faster than I should've to Seth's house, throwing open the door with the magazine in hand. Before I could even scream and shout about how embarrassed and angry I was about the spread, I discovered Seth, Jonah, Craig and James, rolling around on the floor cracking up in Seth's apartment, the Maxim clutched in Seth's hand.

"They make you sound like a fucking prostitute!" Seth laughed his ugly laugh, clutching his stomach, "And they make Franco sound like your pimp!"

I had looked at James, who laid down on the floor and looked up at me from upside down, "Blake, that is the best article I've ever read. I wish we did the photo shoot together." I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, slapping his stomach and laying beside him, "I didn't tell them to write that shit. I cannot believe they embarrassed me like this..."

"Relax," James had soothed, wrapping an arm around me and bringing him close as we laid on Seth's carpet, rubbing my shoulder comfortingly. "You're too high strung about this whole thing. It's hilarious. Don't sweat it, Blake."

I smirked a little and nodded, resting my head in the crook of his neck. While James and I fought a lot, there were moments where we got along better than anyone. After the guys made fun of me a little more for being duped by Maxim, they made me feel better by watching stupid comedy movies, eating two pizzas and smoking more pot than I've ever smoked. It was a good night.

I snapped back to reality.

"You're a pig." I laughed, and punched him in the arm.

"Oh, and we also have a functioning revolver from the movie _Flyboys_." Seth added.

James smiled with pride, looking lovingly at the revolver and picking it up in the air, "Ah, old faithful."

"Jesus Christ!" Jay said, startled, ducking down.

"Look, it's real! It's genuine. I kept this from the movie. It's an actual revolver!" James exclaimed, swinging the gun around all too carelessly.

"Yeah, that's great. We know." Seth said, occasionally ducking down as James waved around the gun.

"James, put that fucking thing down before you shoot one of us," I said, my hands gripped on the granite countertop, ocassionally ducking down whenever James waved the gun in our direction.

"Blake's right, man. You gotta put that thing down, you're makin' me real uncomfortable." Craig said, putting his hands up.

"Look, it's loaded, see?" James said, showing off the bullets packed up in the side of the gun, then he closed it and admired it, "I_ always_ keep my props."

Jay grabbed me by the shoulders and ducked down with me, the two of us huddling behind the counter as James waved the gun in our direction again. Like whack-a-mole, everyone around the table was ducking down at different times, yelling at James to stop it.

"I can handle it, I can totally handle it." James scoffed, looking at us all like we were idiots, "Man up, you guys. That means you too, Blake."

I peered over the counter up at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Guys, relax! He knows what he's doing, he knows what he's doing. I like it! I like this bit. Let me see." Jonah laughed, signaling James to give him the revolver.

James carelessly threw the revolver to Jonah, causing Craig, Seth, Jay and me to cringe and shout at James at how stupid it was for him to do that.

"James, _Christ_!" I snapped, throwing my hands up at him, "Who the hell throws a gun at someone?"

Jonah grinned, looking at the gun. He pointed it to all of us individually, "Bang. Bang, bang, bang."

We all rolled our eyes, getting down and re-doing the cycle of playing whack-a-mole and popping up and down, trying to avoid Jonah, who was pointing the gun and cracking up.

"Bang, bang, bang! You're dead!" Jonah said, laughing, throwing his hand back sassily and putting on a very girlish voice, "Bang, bang!"

"Pow, pow, pow!" Jonah cackled, pointing the gun to all of us.

"Guys, stop fucking with the gun!" Seth snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jonah said, then jokingly put the gun to his head, "I think I'm just gonna kill myself."

He put on a puppy-dog pout, looking at all of us as we shouted at him to stop.

"Jonah, stop being stupid and stop fucking around!" I warned him.

Jonah began fake crying, putting the tip of the revolver in his mouth. We screamed at him to stop, James reaching for the gun, yelling at him to give it back.

"Okay, okay. Take a chill pill, you guys. I'm just tryin' to have some fun." Jonah grumbled, handing James the revolver.

We all glared at him.

"Look, just because a bunch of our friends fell into a hole outside doesn't mean we can't have some fun. Right?" Jonah asked, shrugging, "We're a bunch of best friends. It'll be like one big sleepover!"

I looked at Jay, who looked disgusted to be called one of our best friends. He grimaced.

"Can I have the Milky Way?" Craig asked.

"No way." James said instantly in response, "That's my special food. I had Blake go out and get it for me specifically so I could eat it after the party."

Jay looked at him funny, "That's really weird."

James looked back at Jay defensively, "No, it isn't. It's my special food. I like it."

"I bought it with my own money, so I think I should have the rights to eat it." I chirped, biting my lip.

"No, not happening! You bought it for _me_." James said, arching his eyebrows at me and giving me a sassy look.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay, I'm gonna be honest and say that I'm gonna be disappointed if I don't get at least a bite of that Milky Way." Jonah commented.

"No one's eating it. Not yet." I said, putting my hands out in front of me to get them to shut up, "Right now we really need to go to bed. It's late. We should really all get some rest. We've seen and been through a lot today. Let's get to bed and clear our heads, okay? Find somewhere to bunk and sleep tight, weenies. See you in the morning. Be safe and try not to kill each other." I glared at Jonah when I said the last sentence.

The boys nodded in agreement. They began to head to the living room and other parts of the house.

I turned and looked at James, "I call the bedroom. Your bed is_ so_ comfortable."

I remembered I'd slept there a few times after I'd gotten so drunk I couldn't drive home, so I'd stayed the night at James's. it was much more comfortable than the bathtub, where I'd slept there with Seth and Danny when we'd gotten really drunk and really high after the _Pineapple Express_ premiere. And when I say slept, I mean we actually spent the night sleeping in James's bathtub and bathroom. I mean that I slept on Danny's stomach while Seth's feet were in my face and the two of them snored.

"My bed all to yourself? No! That's _my_ bed!" He said, but he was too late.

I already had grinned and taken off up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Oh, no fucking _way_, Blake!" He shouted after me, choking on his laughter, taking a sharp turn and running up the ultra-modern stairs after me. He was on my tail in seconds as I sprinted up the top of the stairs.

"No fucking up there! We're trying to sleep, you sluts!" Seth called up from downstairs as I sprinted down the hallway, to the last bedroom to the left, James's bedroom.

I was laughing so hard it hurt my ribs as I struggled to open James's bedroom door. I looked to my side to see him printing down the hallway after me. I go the door open and burst into the bedroom. James ran in after me, tackling me and the two of us toppled onto his massive bed. I yelped as he tackled me.

We were cracking up and he restrained me in his clutch.

"You can sleep in here with me as long as you don't steel all the covers." James said, "Promise?"

"I'm not making any promises." I laughed.

James squeezed tighter, "We'll stay this way all night if you have _that_ attitude."

"Alright!" I shouted, cracking up, "As long as you promise not to put your feet in my face." I grinned at him.

He laughed, "Fine."

After a few minutes of the two of us brushing our teeth—the two of us brushing teeth side by side in the mirror made us look like a married couple—and of me taking a shower, I went into James's bedroom to find him in bed, arms behind his head, sitting up in bed. I was wrapped in a towel, my blond hair dripping on the floor as I walked to the end of the bed, and I hit his foot.

"Clothes?" He asked, his eyebrows arched in question.

"Yes please." I replied, smiling.

James got up out of bed, going to his massive dresser and pulling out a pair of his dark blue Lacoste boxers and a white V-neck short-sleeve shirt. He shrugged and smiled that crooked, wide grin that made me internally fangirl, "This okay?"

"Perfect." I smirked at him, taking the clothes and moving to the bathroom. He jumped onto the bed, flopping back down. James's bathroom had no door, just a doorway, so I turned around and dropped my towel. I didn't really care if he saw me naked, we'd hooked up three times before—albeit us being drunk two out of the three times—so he knew what I looked like when I was naked. Still, I stayed turned around and put on my clothes.

I hung the towel up and squeezed my hair of excess water. I ran onto the bed and flopped down beside him, squishing the pillow so it would be comfortable. I laid beside James, and he grabbed his sleep eye mask from his bedside table, strapping it on.

"You're the biggest diva I know, Sleeping Beauty." I teased, yawning, curling up on my side. James did the same, so now the two of our fronts were facing each other. James stuck out his tongue and lifted the eye mask, grinning at me, "I could say the same thing about you."

He snapped his eye mask back on.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." I said, and my eyes widened when he reached out and brought me into him. I didn't object, and I curled myself back up on my side, cuddling into his chest. I smiled to myself, glad he couldn't see my cheeks redden and my smile widen. He rolled over and shut off the light, then rolled back over to me. He draped an arm around me, across the left side of my body and I shut my eyes.

There was nothing more I wanted to do in this moment than tell him that I truly did have feelings so him, and I have since I was eighteen.

But I didn't say anything. Not now.

"Night, bitch." He murmured into my hair. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Night, douche-bag."I said in response, smiling.

The sound of his steady breathing put me to sleep instantly.

* * *

I woke up around two-forty five in the morning. It was dark outside, but the sky still had a reddish tinge of fire. I stirred in bed, but James was still fast asleep with his arm draped around me and that dumb sleeping mask on his face. I hadn't kept my promise and I had most of the covers on my side. I got up, carefully and gently sneaking out of James's clutches so i wouldn't wake him up. When I got up to splash my face with water I'd given him the covers back.

While I splashed my face, I heard voices downstairs. All the guys were talking. I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd go down there for a little while to see what they were up to.

I tip-toed across James's bedroom floor and to the door, shutting it so he didn't wake up.

Being trapped inside James Franco's house with a bunch of my idiotic friends, who were fighting over Milky Ways and waving prop guns at each other?

This was insanity.

* * *

**Guys, I cannot thank you all enough for the absolutely amazing reviews you are leaving me. I'm so glad you guys like Blake and her relationship with James! I really thought no one was going to read or review this story, but you guys proved me wrong. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for your continued support and love for this story. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I hope you all like it!**

**Please review if you like it! Thank you!**


End file.
